The Shifting Winds of Change
by SnowballHeat16
Summary: [SQUEL TO THE OBESSIVE MIND OF DESIRE]Times are achanging around the Tower. Robin and Ravens relationship is geting more serious and so is Star's depression. The winds of change are blowing the titans apart. [Still in progress but I'm taking a break from
1. An Explosive Battle and an Injured Star

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Teen Titans. _However... _I own the following characters: Catgirl (a.k.a Kate Sakaki), Nina, Sarah Lex(well she's dead but she'll probably be brought up in convo sometime), Michael and Emily Greenway, Aquilus + Acerbus (both dead also but I still own them!), Keara Haww (also dead... hmm alot of my characters seem to die..)**

**WARNING: This fanfic contains depression, hatred, swearing,cat fights and also other yummy i****ngredients. But if this SOMEHOW offends you I suggest you press the back button and look for another happy-go-lucky fanfic...**

**WARNING (pt 2): This is a _RAVEN/ROBIN ROMANCE_ fanfic. I just wanted to clear this with you guys because I always get atleast ONE review saying that its crap and should burn in hell because Rae/Rob sucks. I am not saying StarRob lovers should just die or anything but you probably will HATE this fic. But people open for some new type of writing should check out my other fics and see if you like it :smiles: maybe you'll like it, maybe you'll wont!**

Okay, with that over and done with I'll like to personally say hello and welcome to The Shifting Winds of Change :cheers:

Anyways if yournew to this series I suggest you read the other 4 stories in this on going series. I promise you the first one (The Warming Chill of the Blackened Heart) isn't my best writing since well... it was my first thing ever to write (and other people read it).

Anyways I'm known for my long pre talks before the actual chapter so enjoy,

_note: takes place three months after Nina is born/ about a year after we have last seen the titans_

**The Shifting Winds of Change**

_CHAPTER 1_

_An Explosive Battle and an Injured Starfire_

"WAA!"

Starfire sent a steady stream of starbolts at the pink haired sorcerer. Jinx leapt up unto a metal beam while the starbolts hit the concrete wall harmlessly and in return Jinx sent a curse at Starfire. She dodged it… barley.

"Star! You alright? You need me to help?" Robin shouted breathlessly as he ducked as Mammoth swung his large fist at Robin's face.

"No Robin," Starfire replied sharply, "I will handle with _glorfdin _by myself!" Starfire said flinging random starbolts trying to hit Jinx. Jinx handled them easily, she bounded and leapt and preformed amazing acrobatic stunts with ease.

"Watch it!" Yelled Cyborg while him and Raven tried to catch Gizmo, "The liquids in this lab are flammable! IF YOU DON'T WATCH IT YOUR GONNA BLOW UP THE WHOLE DAMN BUILDING!" He yelled in frustration as Gizmo sent two blasts of yellow energy at him.

"You know hun," She called, "If you want to insult me be prepared to take a hit back!"

Jinx caught Starfire off guard as she sent a curse at the ceiling and it bounced against a metal beam loosening the screws. Drywall from the ceiling hit it and down came a shower of drywall, flooring from the floor above and a large heavy metal beam.

Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the deadly shower as it came crashing down on Starfire. She screamed as she tried to fly away but the metal beam crashed down and sent crashing to the floor with her leg twisted in a weird position while a sickening _CRACK _filled the room.

Gizmo was the first to break the silence as his high-pitched annoying laughter filled the room, "Ha-ha the snot chucker broke her leg!"

Catgirl hissed and leapt at him bringing him down. Gizmo shot a blast of lasers at to Catgirl to free himself and he scrambled to escape. The Hive members started running out of the room.

"Beast Boy! Catgirl! Follow them!" Robin barked as he ran over to Starfire.

The pair nodded and raced out of the room.

Robin knelt beside Starfire and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry we'll get this off you. Cyborg?" He said turning around. Cy nodded, "I'm on it," He bent down and groaned while he lifted the beam off Star. Starfire bit her lip as tears swelled in her eyes. Raven then tried to help Starfire stand, "I cannot stand," she moaned, "Robin take me to the hospital," She moaned while flashing Robin sad eyes. "Cyborg and me have to help BB and Cat. Rae can you…?" He asked turning towards the dark girl. Raven opened her mouth protest but Robin shot her an I'm-sorry-but-please-do-it look.

"Can you walk or at least fly?" Raven asked as the boys ran out of the room, Starfire shook her head, "It huuuuuuuuuuuuuurts to much," Raven groaned and put one of Starfire's arms around her neck then flew out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A low unintelligible laugh came from Mammoth as he held Catgirl up by one leg and was dangling her far enough so she couldn't bite or scratch him. Catgirl hissed and cursed loudly. Her face was red from being upside-down so long, "Shit," she cursed again. Spying an metal cup on the near by work table she stretched her body out and moved her lower half of her body towards the table she managed to pull herself up so she could reach the cup. But the stupid oaf saw what she was reaching for and he shook her but Cat quickly snatched up the cup and whipped the heavy metal cup at Mammoth's face. He roared and threw her across the room.

BB looked over his shoulder at the limp girl as she lay by the wall, "Cat!" He yelled. But forgetting Jinx and Gizmo for even a second proved to be stupid as Gizmo sent a yellow beam of energy at and Jinx sent a curse at him.

Beast Boy managed to transform into a turtle in the nic of time before being hit with both blasts. He went flying towards the wall also but his hard shell protected him.

Robin and Cyborg burst into the room. They stood in a fighting pose glaring at the Hive students. "Is Cat alright?" Cyborg called behind him to the woozy Beast Boy.

Catgirl lazily opened her eyes. Her ears were limp and her long black hair covered her unusually pale Asian coco brown skin. She stood up shaky but brushed it off as she stood beside the three guys.

She brushed a lock of hair out of her face and hissed, "Remind me again why we cant just blow the shit out of these guys…" Her golden yellow eyes narrowed in frustration.

"The chemicals in this lab are highly flammable," Robin began,

"And the state that this building's in it ain't gonna hold any more abuse to it, y'all already saw what happened to Star,"

"What idiots would put top secret lab outside the city with barely any protection and in a crumbling building?" Beast Boy asked.

"Ya idiots gonna stand there all day mumbling to yer selves or are you gonna do something?" Gizmo asked in his whinny voice.

"Maybe their too scared to do anything…" A soft coy voice came from Jinx who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, a look of pure smugness on her face.

"C'mon guys lets go there's no more action here," Jinx said as she pulled out a large gun type thing-a-ma-bob and pointed it at the ceiling. Just as her pale finger was about to pull the trigger a huge blast from Cyborg's nitro cannon knocked the gun and the blast hit the wall. It went through the wall knocking down other walls and sending drywall shooting into the rooms. And one unfortunate event led to another… a piece of dry wall came shooting from the hole in the wall and it flew and hit a table and knocked over a chemical bottle. The bottle broke and methyl methacrylate spilled all over the table which a burner was left on.

Now we all know what happens when a liquid heats up, it turns into vapor. Unfortunately this was a highly combustible vapor and the smallest spark (or say a huge blast of heat laser) could set it off. And that's exactly what happened.

A huge explosion racked the building. It shook the whole building like an earthquake. No one was close enough to be harmed from the first explosion but that wasn't anything to be cheering about yet. The explosion triggered more explosions and the poor old building couldn't last even if the teens inside lives depended on it… which they did…

Friend or foe… good or evil it didn't matter now. Everyone had to get out of the building and fast. The group twisted through fire death mazes in a desperate attempt to find a way out. But it seemed hopeless.

Beast Boy held his arm over his nose and mouth and coughed out the words, "There's… no… way… out… hopeless…"

Mammoth cracked his large knuckles, "Mammoth not dying here!" He yelled over the roar of the flames and punched out a wall.

"Good idea," Robin called, his nose and mouth covered by his cape, "If we can't find a exit we'll make one!"

Cyborg and Mammoth (being the strongest ones) punched out walls and led the group out of the death trap. And once out and into the fresh air the teens ran for their lives. Seconds after they had started running a HUGE explosion actually took the building down. It sent a powerful shock wave and hit the teens.

Cyborg opened his eyes slowly and rolled over onto his back. He sat up and looked at his body. Nothing impaled from flying dabree, good, he ran a brief scan and found nothing wrong with it besides having a headache.

A soft moan shot his attention to beside him. Jinx rolled over and her left arm flopped beside her hanging in a weird direction.

"Are you alright?" Cyborg asked as he crawled over to where Jinx was lying. "Is your arm broken?" He asked when Jinx didn't answer him. "I don't think so…" Jinx trailed off in a soft voice, "It's my shoulder that hurts… I think I landed on it funny…"

"Here, let me help you," Cyborg said helping Jinx sit up. He noticed how the arm seemed detached from the arm socket, "Your arm popped out of the socket. I know how to put it back… it might hurt a little…" He warned, "I don't care," Jinx said in a strangely clam and smooth voice.

He placed one hand firmly on Jinx's shoulder and held Jinx's forearm in his other hand. He pulled the arm and a soft moan escaped from Jinx's lips. Her eyes were clamped shut and she was biting her lower lip with a pained expression on her face.

Slowly her arm slide back into the socket and a clam expression floated over Jinx's face. She opened her pink eyes slowly and caught Cyborg staring at her.

A coy smile crossed Jinx's lips as she spoke in a flirtatious voice, "My, quite the gentleman aren't we?" Jinx fingered her necklace playfully.

Cyborg's jaw dropped and he blushed slightly, "I-I-I guess…" He stuttered.

The two looked over to the left as they heard Robin, BB and Catgirl calling Cyborg's name. "Well…" Jinx said standing up, "I better be going…" She turned around but felt something attach around her wrist, "Hey what the-"

Jinx whipped around her eyes narrowed and looked around down at the handcuff on her wrist, "What do you think your doing?"

"Don't get me wrong, Jinx," Cyborg said with a sly smile on his face, "I may be gentle but I'm not a push over,"

Jinx shot Cyborg a dirty look and hissed through her clenched teeth, "Up yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Raven's horse voice broke the silence in the Titan's hospital room.

Starfire's back and leg sat propped up by pillows on the bed. Her leg was wrapped in a split. Raven had healed the leg before when they first arrived at the tower and wrapped it up in a splint.

Starfire's eyes were closed and her body still lost in her own thoughts. She drifted in and out of subconscious sleep. Her mind twisted and turned in abstract thoughts as she laid there.

"I, uh, brought you some tea," Raven said slightly louder than her last sentence. She walked up towards the bed and placed the mug on the night stand beside the bed.

Starfire cracked open her eyes, "Thank you, Raven," She said softly and reached out to the mug. She took a sip and the hot liquid burned her tongue but Starfire was numb to the pain.

She sighed placing the mug down on the table again. She was alone again… not just because Raven had left the room. But slowly Starfire was drifting away from the Titans. She would sometimes stay a whole day in bed with the drapes closed and hiding under the blanket.

It was almost three years since being on planet earth and Starfire stood have matured more quickly into an adult Tamarian. But due to her depression she had gotten slightly paler and thinner. Tamarians needed sunlight to help them grow almost like plants. It was a chemical reaction in their bodies that helped trigger good heath. But besides going outside for missions she rarely left her room anymore.

Starfire's mind was slow and stupid beside of the painkillers and she couldn't think straight. _I don't want to stay here anymore…_she thought, _Robin… Robin why don't you love me anymore? I want to go home now…_

Yes, going back to Tamaran seemed like a better idea every day now. The team could manage with out her, they had Catgirl after all now. And Robin, he was becoming more and more sophisticated. Raven had changed him. Robin was even more serious to crime fighting and most of the crime had been washed out of Jump City.

Her mind tried to remember the battle but she was just getting more and more sleepier. Just as she closed her eyes she muttered "Robin get all the bad guys…"

oOoOoOoOo

How'd you like it? Before you go let me just add a few more things:

1) I'm looking for another editor (I still have my old one I'm just looking for another one too). If you want to become one please EMAIL me (you can find it on my BIO page thing).

2)You'll probably notice that the first 5 chapters or so will mostly Starfire starring in them but then later it'll be like she's not even alive anymore...

hehehe I'll leave you on that note while I go to:

MUFFIN TIME:

Todays muffins go to: NevermoretheRaven, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH, kitsaruand beautifully-evilfor reviewing the last chapter of The Obbessive Mind of Desire!

Also a special muffin goes to my editor: elementcontroller who puts up with my bad grammer and my problems with commas!


	2. The Battle of the Sexes

**DISCLAMIER: I own the Teen Titans...in my mind :sob:**

Hey welcome to chapter two! Did anyone catch the two 'new' episodes of TT last night (I didn't I was at a party... oh well I've already seen them). I'm glad that Raven is finally taking over the series. Also I've been planning a one-shot after Stranded for some time now and now that Cartoon Network as shown it I guess it's time to actually get my ass upand startactually writing it... So be the look out for that in a week or two.

Anyways I was quite surprised with the reviews that started coming in, and I don'tmean just for this story butfor some ofmyother ones too! So I'm all happyand that made me want to write this chapterreally quickly. Anyways this chapter is mostly Cat/Cy but I think you'll get excited over one part in the middle :sly boots grin:

Anyways enjoy,

_CHAPTER 2_

_Battle of the Sexes: Cyborg vs. Catgirl_

"Nuh-unh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

Raven looked up from her book as Catgirl and Cyborg entered the living room, the two of them bickering like little kids.

"Cats are natural carnivores! I can so whoop you!"

"Yeah but I think you're forgetin' bout Cyborg. Cyborg's a natural carnivore too!"

Catgirl rolled her eyes and flopped down on the couch beside Raven. "Raven, please tell Cyborg that I'll totally whoop his ass at the hotdog eating contest today."

Raven gave Catgirl you've-gotta-be-kidding-me looks. "Lil' Lady, you've got a small _feminine _stomach that can't digest more than fifty hotdogs. My record, by the way, is fifty-eight! Boo-ya!"

"Fine then if you think men are better than woman then why don't we make this contest a bit more interesting then?" Catgirl said with a sly smile. "Loser has to eat two pounds of tofu!"

"Deal!"

Raven rolled her eyes and stood up, unable to bare the immatureness, _Sheesh, _thought Raven, _they've been flirting with each other for a year, why don't they just tell each other their feelings? It's getting annoying!_

A brief flashback shot through Raven's mind. She remembered how obsessed she was with Robin.

_Hypocrite. _A nagging voice said at the back of her mind. _Shut up! _

Raven passed Starfire as she exited the room.

"Robin!" Starfire called as she flew into the room. Her leg was dangling at an awkward angle as she hovered a few inches off the ground.

"Yes?" Robin said not taking his eyes off the TV. Beast Boy and him were battling for the new RoboWars champ of the T-Tower.

"Um…" Starfire stood behind Robin. He wasn't even paying attention to her! She narrowed her eyes, annoyed slightly. "I require the soft melodies of Beethoven to fall asleep now because my leg. It h-"

"In my bedroom. On top of my dresser," Robin said absentmindedly as he focused on the video game.

_Fine. _Starfire huffed to herself as she flew out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The electric door opened illuminating Robin's dark room.

Robin's room always scared Starfire: dark, no windows, and newspaper clippings hanging on the walls, a single bed with dark red sheets, a bare dark wood dresser and a metal desk.

Starfire rubbed one arm as she entered the chilly room. She walked past the metal desk and gazed at the walls. Black and gray articles surrounded her. Pictures of all the criminals they caught stared her down. It was like a timeline almost. The farther she went the farther in the past she got. She stopped when she got to the dresser.

She reached forward and took the Beethoven CD but when she turned something caught her eye. She faced toward the dresser again and picked up the object that had captured her attention.

Starfire opened the small black box and stared at the object inside with huge green eyes. She closed the lid shakily and placed it back on the dresser. Starfire quickly flew out of the room.

Inside the small ring box a diamond engagement ring sparkled with the words:_ Forever in your arms, my dearest Raven._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"BURN!" Catgirl yelled as she pranced towards Cyborg. He stumped there with a frown on his face while Catgirl gloated with her shiny trophy.

"Cy," She said with a straight face as she put an arm around his shoulders, "Don't think of it as losing… think of it as being beat by a girl! HA!" She yelled in his ear. Cyborg grumbled a reply. Catgirl linked her arm with his as they began to walk towards the car.

Inside the car they buckled their seatbelts as Cyborg turned the key in the ignition. He looked over to Catgirl for a second and saw her wearing a smug smile. "It's just a contest… don't need to get all excited…" He grumbled.

"Oh I could care less about the contest… it's our bet that's made me the most happy!"

"What bet…? OH GOD!" Cyborg yelled, realizing that he'd be chowing down on tofu that night.

Catgirl burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was going great until the pair heard a thud. "What was that?" Catgirl asked as she looked at Cyborg. "I don't know…" He replied as he steered the car over to the side of the road. He undid his belt and got out of the car.

"Damn," He breathed. "What?" Catgirl asked as she appeared next to him. "Damn back tire ran over a nail and blew a hole in the thing… _sheesh_," he said rubbing his head. "You have a spare, right?" Cat said tucking her long hair behind her ear as she squatted next to Cy.

He nodded as he stood up and opened the trunk. He removed a spare tire and a jack.

He placed the tire on the ground while he raised the car. Catgirl sat on the ground, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arm wrapped around them.

Cyborg's hand transformed into a screwdriver and he began to unscrew the hub-cap off of the tire. Cat rested her head on her knees and asked, "It must be pretty cool being half robot, eh?"

"Ah… it has its ups and downs,"

"Like what?" she quizzed. "I dunno…" Cyborg said a slight indication of annoyance in his voice. Catgirl either didn't notice or didn't care as she said, "Name one thing,"

"Muscles." He replied quickly and quietly, "So the worst thing about being half robot is you have super human strength? Boo-hoo."

"That's not what I meant." Cyborg said as he roughly pulled off the old tire. "Then what _do _you mean?" She pressed. Cyborg sighed and put down the tire knowing that he couldn't just brush off Catgirl. He leaned on the car facing Catgirl, "Well I mean that you can improve your muscles and stuff like that," He said, "While mine are built in," He flexed his fingers and pulled them into a fist.

Catgirl crawled over to Cyborg. She leaned against the car and replied, "Well it can't be _that _bad. I mean even if they are built in you still have super human strength while I was blessed with the body of a weak house cat," She uttered the last words with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"You're a scientific miracle, ya know? You've been _blessed _with more than just that body. You have amazing abilities. What's wrong with being a super cat?"

"Well did you know that cat's eye close range eyesight sucks,"

"Poor you…"

"I know! I have a hard time reading now!"

Cyborg laughed, "C'mon lets get the new tire on so we can go home."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Gasp! A engagement ring! Gasp! Cyborg and Catgirl flirting! And wow the next chapter...

Hmm you'll probably notice that the first 3 chapters probably won't flow as good as they should but I really need to put these things in them so i can start shaping the story for you guys!  
Enough rambling 'cause it's:

MUFFIN TIME!

Todays muffins go to: beautifully-evil, kitsaru, The Dark Enigma, CandyCoatedDeath, thefearedslayer (yes! I've pulled a Star/Rob fan in! Victory will be mine! j/k... maybe :shifty eyes, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH, Kennedee (you are so fucking awsome too!)

C'ya next time!

**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	3. Here's to the Broken Hearted

**DISCLAMIER: **Some I shall own Teen Titans, but for now I'm just a freak writing fanfics at 3am.

Hello and welcome to chapter three! Woo-hoo! One more chapter after this and Starfire is out of my life! Yay. Sorry I take pleasure that I don't have to write about her (she's so damn hard).

Anyways enough spoilers, and enjoy,

_CHAPTER 3_

_Here's to the Broken Hearted_

Raven walked down the dark hallway still recalling Cyborg gagging as Catgirl force-fed him two pounds of to-fu. She stopped and turned when she reached her desired destination. She knocked on Beast Boy's door. "Hey, B! We're heading out for pizza, you in or what?" She called rather playfully.

She waited a few seconds her smile slowly fading, "Beast Boy are you in there?" She called again knocking with a hard fist, the sound echoing in the hallway.

Raven waited there again for a period of time before she huffed, "This is so retarded," She opened the door rather loudly with her powers and peered inside. Theroom was completely black and Raven could barely make out what was junk and what was floor. _If there is even any that isn't taken up by BB's disgusting filth_, she added in her head.

She flipped up the light switch and looked at the figure lying in the middle of the room. She kneeled down beside the limp green boy and narrowed her eyes. Beast Boy was laying on the floor of his room with a pair of headphones blasting some rock music and resting on his chest, as he hugged it to his heart, was the metal heart box he had made for Terra.

His eyes were closed and Raven wasn't sure if he was sleeping for just in daydream…or if he was… Raven shook the last thought out of her head as she noticed how his chest raised and dropped to a slow rhythm. She reached one hand out slowly and poked him hard in the chest.

Beast Boy's eyes flew open as he jumped in shock. He quickly, in one motion, removed the headphones and hid the heart box behind his back nervously. "Raven…" he laughed nervously, "How long have you been sitting there?" he asked flatly.

Raven raised one eyebrow, "What's with the box?" Raven sonorously asked breaking the awkward silence.

"What box?" He asked in a distressed, almost panic-stricken voice.

"I'm not stupid," Raven said narrowing her eyes. Her face hardened for a moment searching the depths of Beast Boy's eyes. Raven's expression relaxed as she sighed and sat down in a cross-legged position. She had decided to take pity on the boy, "Hey, I thought we had gotten over Terra…" Raven asked in an uncharacteristic sweet and almost nurturing voice as she soothingly rubbed Beast Boy's knee.

The two of them sat cross-legged facing each other for almost two minutes when BB spoke. "I-I thought I was…but it's the little things that remind you, ya know?"

He pulled the heart-shaped box into his lap and fingered one of the small silver hinges, "I found it an hour ago…"

Raven looked down at the box and nodded slowly. She understood, all it took was an object or a look or something of that sort to make all the memories come flooding back with an agonizing bang-start to your emotions.

"I just feel so helpless…I can't do _anything _to bring her back. I'm so stupid!" He hung his head in shame. Raven felt so helpless too. She might not be able to cheer him up by just talking to him…but one thing would.

"You know…I've been thinking…" Raven said looking away from Beast Boy, "There was a spell that Malchior taught me to remove his essence from the book that he was imprisoned in… of course the book already had a magic aura and was already a gateway and Terra is just…well rock. But I think with some alterations the spell may work…"

Raven trailed off, it wasn't completely a lie. She thought of that idea a while ago but didn't any _real _thought into it. It may be a compete and total failure for all she knew but she instantly disregarded those thoughts when Beast Boy's head shot up.

"Ya think it's gonna work?" He asked excitedly, "I d-…" Raven paused as his face started to fall. She smiled uneasily and nodded.

Beast Boy lunged at her and wrapped her into a bear hug. Raven's face went bright red as Beast Boy held her like that while whispering, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," in her ear.

He then realized what he was actually doing and pulled away from Raven, his cheeks flushed red. Raven stood up, "Why don't you go out with the guys…I'm going to work on something."

Raven walked out of Beast Boy's room and started heading towards hers. She glanced behind her for a sec and saw Beast Boy skipping happily down the hall the other way.

Raven smiled. _You did a good thing today. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_GOD DAMMIT TO FUCKING HELL! _

Raven's spell books went flying around the room. Three hours and all she could do with the spell is make objects explode. She read over every spell book she had looking for answers and even dared to open the chest where she kept Malchior's dark magick books.

Bubgus. Naught. Zip. Zero. NOTHING!

She had a bloody headache and her eyes watered. She reabsorbed every spell in her books and still nothing.

The book was a gateway for Malchior to escape because Rorek had already used the book as a portal to trap him in there. Rorek was much more skilled in magick arts then Raven. She wasn't taught how to trap people in objects, nor for that matter, how to get them back out!

_It would be so much easier if I had Azar's _Magus Diurnus. _She must have written something like this in the pages, and if not her then another ruler. _

The _Magus Diurnus _was a large leather-bound book that was passed down from ruler to ruler of Azarath. It was sort of like a journal that the ruler would write spells and intense magick that they came across. But the book is protected from minors and if the spell is out of their range the book makes the text turn invisible to the one trying to read it.

The _Magus Diurnus _is a homemade collection of the most challenging spells ever created.

Raven sighed and ran her sweaty fingers through her short hair. She pulled herself up from the chair she was seated on and made her way to living room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robin lay snuggled in a blanket on the couch watching a movie. A can of Dr. Pepper in one hand and a bowl of popcorn resting by his chest while occasionally his other hand would reach for a few kernels of popcorn.

The door to the living room opened and Robin looked up to see who had entered the room. It was Raven. He placed the bowl of popcorn on the ground and lifted up the blanket while motioning to Raven to join him.

Raven floated towards Robin and removed her cloak. She then crawled under the blanket making sure she didn't upset the bowl of popcorn. She rested her head on Robin's firm chest while taking his free (and slightly greasy) hand and holding it in her own.

She closed her eyes and lay there for a minute, her upper body rising and falling slightly every time Robin took in or let out a breath. She inhaled Robin's scent and rubbed Robin's hand with her thumb. She loved moments like this, they were alone and snuggling and everything seemed perfect.

She opened her eyes and looked up at Robin, only to notice that he was looking at her too. His mouth was slightly parted and his lips were dry despite the fact that he was holding a pop in his right hand.

Raven shuffled a bit so she was lying on her stomach, "Yes?" she asked while resting one hand on Robin's shoulder and her other forearm under her chest.

Robin closed his mouth and licked his lips, "I have two surprises for you," He said quietly while placing his free arm around Raven's shoulders. Raven grinned slightly, "And what may they be?" She asked playfully.

"Well, the first," He began, "Is we have dinner reservations at the Golden Plaza for this Saturday,"

Raven's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, she gasped and hugged him around the neck so suddenly that Robin almost spilled his pop. She kissed his neck lightly and murmured into his ear, "I love you,"

She pulled away and narrowed one of her eyes playfully while raising the other eyebrow, "Wait… what's the other surprise?"

"Now for that, you're going to have to wait for Saturday."

oOoOoOoOoOo

GASP BB and Raven having a moment GASP Robin has a 'surprise' for Raven GASP Cyborg eating to-fu!

Will something ruin Robin and Raven's big night? Will Raven and Beast Boy have more than 'just-friends' moment? (Probably not but tune in for the next chapter anyways).

Well hello there. Since I didn't say too much at the beginning of this chapter heres my time to bore you :cheers: Did anyone (in Canada that has YTV) catch the End Pt1,2,3 a couple of weeks ago? Wow that was awsome, sorry I don't want to give anything away since Cartoonnetwork is showing them soon. But wow I might have to wrtie a one-shot or something (probably not... sooo lazy). Anyways I'm glad there was minor Raven/Robin-ness into it.

**MUFFIN TIME :does a jig:**

kitsaru, cutter-with-a-cause, Darkofthenight, kmkoolj2010, KhmerGurl113, MistressofAzarath, beautifully-evil, ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH,and NevermoretheRaven(double muffins for reviewing last chapter also)

(sorry for the clumping and horrid spelling and such last time...damn FF program)

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	4. A Night Planned For Two

**UPDATE: I noticed that a large part of the text was in italics (when it wasn't supposed to be)so I changed that also minor re-wording in a few places but nothing to exciting**

**DISCLAMER:**Once again I repeat I don't own Teen Titans...

Hey sorry I didn't get this chapter finshed earlier as you can see its very long (the chapter is about 8 1/2 pages in Word) also I had two dilemmas about the song. But I got them sorted out and heres the chapter!

So enjoy,

_CHAPTER 4_

_A Night Planned for Two_

"Cat?" Raven's dry voice called from behind Catgirl.

Catgirl cracked an eye open. She was stretched out on a lawn chair soaking in the warm sunrays.

"Catgirl?" Raven called again in a slightly more annoyed voice. Catgirl groaned and pulled on a shirt over her yellow bra. "Yes?" She asked.

"Can we…uh," Raven said a bit uncomfortable with what she was going to ask, "…talk?"

"Come, sit," Cat said patting the end of the chair while she scooted up so Raven could fit comfortably.

"What seems to be the problem, Rae?" Catgirl asked warmly, now open for discussion.

"Robin is taking me to the Golden Plaza tonight," Raven said quietly, unsure of herself. Catgirl's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, she was suddenly very interested in this conversation. "You've got to be kidding me! There's only one reason why he's taking you. HE'S GONNA PROPOSE!" Catgirl pounced on Raven, hugging her tightly.

Raven sat there with her eyes wide and in a bit of shock. It was true. It was the only reason why an unwed couple went there. In the back of her mind she knew, but she always pushed it away and someone else saying it had finally made real.

Catgirl released Raven and stared into her awestricken face. Cat fidgeted with her frayed jean shorts. "You're going to get married! I'm so happy for you! Wait, you are going to say yes, right? Can I be your maid of honor? Well, that is, if you want me too. Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Cat said with a bit of hurt in her voice but it was quickly thrown away when she continued on to her next statement, "We have so much to do!" She spoke in one breath, her ears twitching with excitement.

Catgirl pulled Raven off the chair and dragged her to her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight hours later, Robin was beginning to get nervous. He had rented a tux a couple of days ago and had eyed it anxiously until he decided to beat his nerves out in the training room.

Now he stood in the living room, his hands shaking, as he waited for Raven.

The sliding doors to the living room opened and Raven stepped through them. Catgirl warned him that she looked different but nothing could prepare him for what he saw.

She was wearing a magenta dress. It was strapless and the bodice fit her nicely, showing off her curves. From her waist down the material was looser and flowed when she walked. Around her shoulders a matching scarf was placed. It appeared that Catgirl had given her extensions, as her hair was swept up in a bun. A sliver locket adorned her neck.

Robin stood there like an idiot with his mouth hanging open. Raven blushed as she walked down the few stairs and joined Robin.

"Shall we?" He asked returning to his senses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soft music flowed through the room like warming liquid as the couple entered the dining room. A bubbling sensation hit Raven as Robin's hand squeezed her hand a bit tighter as they made their way over to their table.

When Raven sat down she gasped. They were sitting next to a huge window and through it was the most amazing scene she had ever seen. The sun was almost gone and it barely shone over the calming waves. The ocean shown orange and farther east her eyes traveled, the darker the water. A few purple clouds floated lazily in the sky as the sun sunk even lower on the horizon.

Raven sighed contently as she viewed the city. Most of it was in darkness and bright lights shone from tall office buildings and shops that were still open.

"Beautiful," She inhaled taking it all in. "I know…" Robin whispered not taking his eyes off of Raven. She noticed this out of the corner of her eye. _Aww, how romantically cheesy._

A male waiter stopped by the table and handed the couple their menus. He formally greeted them and proceeded to explain some of the dishes.

Robin wouldn't have cared if he were telling him the exact location of Slade and how to defeat him. His mind was only on one thing, and she was sitting across from her.  
Robin scolded himself as his hands began to shake slightly holding the menu. He opened it on the table, so that he could still read it while he tucked his sweaty hands between his knees.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later and almost through the meal it hit Raven hard in the face like someone had thrown a brick at her.

Robin wasn't doing anything different.

He wasn't fidgeting with his pockets or anything. He carried on with normal casual conversation like this was just another one of their dates. Meaningless and used just to get away from the other Titans for a few hours of togetherness.

_I mean, _Raven thought defending herself to an invisible jury of her consciousness,_ he hasn't even hinted at asking me or being nerviness about it at all! _

Raven scowled to herself as she slumped a bit finishing off her soup.

_**she said "I've gotta be honest,**_**  
**_**you're wasting your time if you're fishing round here."**_

"…and then she forced it right down his throat, remember?" Robin chuckled, "I still haven't gotten over that," He laughed softly recalling when Cyborg had to eat a ton of to-fu. He looked up from his meal and to Raven. She was sipping her soup with a sour look on her face.

Robin's face fell, she wasn't having fun… not good. He reached out to his wine glass and took a sip. It was still his first glass and normally Robin wouldn't approve of drinking but he felt like breaking a few of his own rules for what he was going to do tonight.

He took another swing of the glass and drained out the rest of the wine. _I'll just pay the bill and then pop the question…_

_**and I said "you must be mistaken,**_**  
'**_**cause I'm not fooling...this feeling is real"  
**_

Robin stood up pulling Raven out of her daze. "I'm going to pay the bill…" Robin said slowly. "I'll be right back, honey," It almost felt weird saying that Robin noted. They normally didn't use pet names. _But then again this night isn't normal_, Robin thought as he headed for the front of the restaurant.

Honey. Raven thought of that word with disgust. _I love you, honey, muffin, pumpkin-cakes. Yeah but do you love me enough to commit and propose?_

Raven thought over her own harsh words as she sat at the table alone.

_**she said...she said "you gotta be crazy,**_**  
**_**What do you take me for? Some kind of easy mark?**_

Robin looked over his shoulder while getting out his wallet. Raven was sitting at the table sipping her wine almost a little too voraciously.

Robin pulled the ring box from his pocket and studied it. All nervousness faded and was replaced by excitement and adrenaline. I wanted to do it.

He wanted to feel her hand in his while he slipped the diamond ring on her finger.  
He wanted to see Raven for the first time wearing something other then blue as she happily walked down the aisle wearing a beautiful wedding dress.

Robin's heart pounded in his chest.

**_"No, you've got wits, you've got looks, _****  
_you've got passion, but I swear that you've got me all wrong."_**

Raven finished off her wine, her mind buzzing pleasantly. She wasn't a strong drinker, as this was her second glass of wine and she already felt the affects.

She smiled warmly as Robin came back to the table. "Hi!" She said happily, her lips making the word slur a bit. Robin held out his hand and helped Raven stand up.

He slowly lowered his left knee and sunk down, still holding Raven's right hand. Raven's eyes grew as she saw him reaching into his pocket.

Her stomach dropped and flipped over as Robin opened his mouth.

"_**all wrong.**_**  
_all wrong_.  
**_**but you got me...**_**_"_  
**

"Raven," His voice soft and shaky, "When I first kissed you that night on the roof, I felt guilty. No, it wasn't because of Starfire, it was because of you. I felt guilty that I had never taken the chance to know you better. I love you Raven, and I want to be here forever. To share laughs and tears through the years as we grow older. I want to grow old with you," Robin chuckled a bit. "I know that sounds odd but I want to start a family with you and never leave your side. Raven I love you more than anything, will you marry me?"

_"**I'll be true, I'll be useful...**_**  
**_**I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.**_**  
**_**and I'll belong to you...**_**  
**_**if you'll just let me through."**_**  
**

Raven still stood there dumbstruck. It was happening, it was really happening. So many things went whizzing through her mind and she had to struggle to keep her powers in check.

Marriage.

Spending her whole life with Robin. Forever.

Having kids during the years. From teaching them how to walk, to spending them off to college.

Growing old together. Wrinkles on the outside but still passionate youths on the inside.

Matching burial plots, resting side by side together. Resting in peace knowing the other is near.

Raven couldn't open her mouth to say yes or even nod her head. Her mind seemed to turn off, as she couldn't move and even her powers lay dormant.

"_**This is easy as lovers go,**_**  
**_**so don't complicate it by hesitating.**_**  
**_**And this is wonderful as loving goes, **_**  
**_**this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?**_**"**

Robin looked up at Raven's bewildered face, her amethyst eyes glowing and shimmering with tears as her hand instantly went ice.

"Please, my dear Raven," Robin repeated. "I love you more than life itself and I couldn't live without you. Will you please be my wife?"

"_**and I said "I've gotta be honest**_**  
**_**I've been waiting for you all my life."**_

Robin's voice faded away in her mind. Her mind had suddenly gone into overdrive at that moment. She could feel her power building up in her mind like a bottle about to explode from pressure as her mind sorted through her memories of Robin.

_Raven grinned at Robin's attempts, "I see..." She ran a cool pale finger down Robin's arm._

_Before Raven knew what she was doing, she had closed her eyes and was leaning in towards Robin. Robin's eyelids naturally slid shut as he leaned closer to Raven's beautiful pale face._

_His gloved hand made its way around her thin waist as their lips touched. A warm sensation flowed through Raven's body. Incredible feelings flowed through her, the one thing that she wanted...no, desired to do for months was finally happening._

_Random objects on the tower's roof were exploding almost like fireworks. It was all too perfect: her long time crush was kissing her on the rooftop. Sunset in the background...  
_

_Robin brushed past Starfire and climbed out of the hole on to the other side of the rubble wall._

_"Look, Raven, wait!" He called as he climbed out and started running after her._

_"I'm here to listen, okay? I like you and I just want to know what's been happening," he placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and his hands moved down from her shoulders to her hands. He held them loosely, not to intimidate her.. _

_Raven felt the warmness of Robin's hands on her own and remembered Michael's cold flesh. _

_"As you know...well... didn't really know," a small smile crossed his lips, "There's been problems lately about my past. But it's all been taken care of now. Okay?"_

_Robin nodded. "It's probably best you don't know the whole story," He nodded again. "Probably."_

A newer memory next came rushing through Raven's overwhelmed mind:

_Raven closed her eyes and lay there for a minute, her upper body rising and falling slightly every time Robin took in or let out a breath. She inhaled Robin's scent and rubbed Robin's hand with her thumb. She loved moments like this, they were alone and snuggling and everything seemed perfect._

_She opened her eyes and looked up at Robin, only to notice that he was looking at her too. His mouth was slightly parted and his lips were dry despite the fact that he was holding a pop in his right hand._

_Raven shuffled a bit so she was lying on her stomach, "Yes?" she asked while resting one hand on Robin's shoulder and her other forearm under her chest._

_Robin closed his mouth and licked his lips, "I have two surprises for you," he said quietly while placing his free arm around her shoulders. Raven grinned slightly, "And what may they be?" She asked playfully._

"_Well, the first," He began, "Is we have dinner reservations at the Golden Plaza for this Saturday,"_

_Raven's jaw dropped and her eyes widened, she gasped and hugged him around the neck so suddenly that Robin almost spilled his pop. She kissed his neck lightly and murmured into his ear, "I love you."_

_She pulled away and narrowed one of her eyes playfully while raising the other eyebrow, "Wait… what's the other surprise?"_

"_Now for that, you're going to have to wait for Saturday."_

Well it was Saturday right now and she wasn't dreaming this. She wasn't living in a crazy illusion in her imagination. This was as real as it was ever going to get.

Raven pulled Robin up and hugged him eagerly while screaming to the heavens, "YES!"

"_**For so long I thought I was asylum bound,**_**  
**_**but just seeing you makes me think twice.**_**  
**_**And being with you here makes me sane,**_**  
**_**I fear I'll go crazy if you leave my side."**_**  
**

Everyone in the restaurant turned to look and applauded. Raven pulled away from Robin blushing as he slid the ring onto her finger, a goofy smile adorning his lips.

Raven giggled as she wrapped her hands around Robin's neck and kissed his nutty smile.

Perhaps it was the wine or maybe it was the heated passion the lovebirds shared that drove her to replace the last kiss with another and another.

Finally Robin pulled away for breath and noticed people where still watching them. The couple blushed as their wine glasses exploded from embarrassment.

Robin leaned close to Raven again, "Let's get out of here…" He whispered close to her ear.

Raven nodded in a half-daze.

_"**you've got wits...you've got looks,**_**  
**_**you've got passion but are you brave enough to leave with me tonight?**_  
_**tonight.**_**  
**_**tonight.**_**  
**_**you've got me..."**_

Somehow it had reached all the way to the hallway outside. The couple stood in a loving embrace.

Raven stood against the wall. Her hair was slightly messy as Robin had run his fingers through it a few times. Robin stood propped up by his left hand while his right hand held Raven's slender waist. Raven rested one hand on Robin's right shoulder and her right hand around his waist.

Robin's lips moved from Raven's lips to her earlobe. Raven giggled slightly at the weird sensation as her earlobe slipped between Robin's lips. "Robin," she breathed as he moved down to start kissing her neck.

Raven gripped Robin's shoulder a bit harder when she noticed it. _My ring, _she thought. Robin had proved his love to her by proposing. _What do I have to offer? _Her gaze drifted from Robin to the bedroom door. "C'mon," she whispered in Robin's ear.

Robin stopped what he was doing and stood there frozen for a minute wondering if he was actually dreaming or if he was awake.

_**"I'll be true, I'll be useful...**_**  
**_**I'll be cavalier...I'll be yours my dear.**_**  
**_**And I'll belong to you...**_**  
**_**if you'll just let me through."**_**  
**

The couple slipped into the bedroom. But it wasn't condoms that they should be worried about.

In the shadows stood a manly figure. His piercing blue eyes now faded to a dull gray out of sorrow. Even his raven black hair seemed to be limp. An aura of resentful yearning for the young violet haired vixen surrounded the almost godly man. And if it wasn't even possible his hallow soulless body felt more cold and alone.

But really the fallen angel was no threat compared tothe other figure. The envious alien would prove to be the real disaster as she watched the lovebirds with poison in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Their lips never parted as Robin untied the corset-like strings at the back of Raven's dress. His shaky fingers slowly undid the strings.

Raven mumbled, _Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos, _to herself as she ran her fingers through Robin's sweaty hair. She felt her dress slip down and she pulled away pulling off Robin's blazer and her powers working on undoing Robin's shirt.

It flew off and hit the wall as her powers started working on his pants while Robin desperately tried to remove Raven's bra.

"_**This is easy as lovers go,**_**  
**_**so don't complicate it by hesitating."**_**  
**

"I love you," Raven whispered in Robin's ear as they hit the bed.

**"**_**And this is wonderful as loving goes,**_**  
**_**this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?**_**  
**_**This is easy as lovers go,**_**  
**_**so don't complicate it by hesitating.**_**  
**_**And this is wonderful as loving goes,**_**  
**_**this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?  
This is easy as lovers go,**_**  
**_**so don't complicate it by hesitating.  
And this is wonderful as loving goes,**_**  
**_**this is tailor-made, what's the sense in waiting?"**_

oOoOoOoOo

Naughty children! Dont you know your supposed to wait until AFTER you get married to do that? lol anyways, what did you guys think of the chapter? Feel free to drop a review!

Okay first of all I updated my webpage and added some more stuff so check it out! Also I have another fanfic planned and I actually promise to write it all the way through. It's going to be a short 5-part fanfic starring Robin and Raven. So look for the first installment soon!

**MUFFINS:**

**Today's muffins go to:  
EveningCatMoon**: Thanks it really made me feel special when I read that! I forgot how I found this site but I found Dark Weezing's story Genius (www . fanfiction . net/s/1817837/1/) and before then I didn't really think about Rae/Rob but after reading more of his work I startedwriting!  
**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe**  
**kidsnextdoor112**: Oh my god I burst out laughing when I read NO MUFFINS 4 U STARFIRE  
**kitsaru**  
**Ceannasai Dar Tine**  
**MistressofAzarath**  
**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH**: maybe you mean updated?

Cya guys in a few days!

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	5. A Desperate Act of Attention

**DISCLAMIER: **Don't own Teen Titans... never will

Hey sorry it took so long to update I sent this chapter to my editors like almost two weeks ago and still I havent gotten it back. So before you read the chapter I would like to first apologize for grammer mistakes and such and also apologize that it took so long.

So enjoy,

_CHAPTER 5_

_A Desperate Act of Attention _

Raven slowly blinked her eyes open. Unfamiliar outlines of strange objects shown dimly in the little light in the room. Raven shot up and looked around, she then noticed that she was in Robin's room. She pulled the blanket up covering herself and then look another good look around the room.

Light from under the door shinned more brightly then the small lap on the desk. Her eyes gazed over to the newspaper clippings but then looked away uninterested seeing that she couldn't read them from her distance or from the minimum amount of light. Raven then looked down beside her and noticed that Robin was gone.  
She pulled the covers off her and stood up and stretched. Her pale skinny body shivered in the coldness and she started to reach for her clothes.

The dark girl was then faced with a problem. All there was on the chair was the violet-magenta dress that she wore last night on their date.  
Raven senses instantly went on high alert and some of the articles on wall where blown off as she smiled ecstatically and giggled quietly as she gazed down on the ring she wore on her finger.

She danced over to her dress and picked it up and prepared to morph to her room. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she whispered. A blast of powers rocked the room and Raven stood shaking. _Okay, I'm way too happy to get my powers working…shit_, she thought

Her feet padded quietly on the cold tiled floor as she made her way over to Robin's dresser. She pulled out a long T-shirt and a pair of shorts and dressed herself in them. She gathered the dress in her arms and then peeked out the door. After making sure the hallway was clear she made her dash to her bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Starfire slowly opened her __amethyst eyes__. Her eyes gazed over familiar outlines of objects shown dimly in the little light in the room. She had woken up in Robin's room…again.  
Starfire gathered up her black uniform and blue cloak and dressed her pale body. She stretched and her shinning ring shown in the dark room as the light hit it.  
The girl smirked and boldly exited Robin's bedroom and headed towards the kitchen.  
_

_Raven sat at the table slurping on the mustard bottle, her scantily dressed body was relaxed and positioned so Robin could have a good look at her. She may have curves, Starfire thought, but I have my man.  
_

_Robin started to leave the room and Raven jumped up and followed her.  
_

_"So Robin I was wondering if you want to hang out at the mall with me? Please c'mon it'll be fun!" She pleaded. Robin just looked at her strangely and just walked away._

_Starfire floated up to beside Raven, "I knew this day would come: the day your attitude went from positive to desperate."_

_Starfire then flew up to Robin and kissed him on the cheek while he placed his arm around his waist. Starfire turned her head around and sneered at the lonely little pathetic alien.  
_

**I wanna try your shoes on  
And wear them for a day  
Learn to talk like you do  
And say what I see**

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP  
**_

Starfire groan and slammed down on the alarm clock hard then she meant and it shattered under her ferocious fist of fury. Starfire sighed and lifted the covers off her frail looking body. _Dreams, _that's all they are and all they'll ever be.  
Starfire hated moments like this. No matter how much you tell yourself that it's never going to happen, dreams of him haunt you like a bad nightmare even if you're in total sweet bliss for the nine hours you spend living your fantasy.

By now Starfire was pulling up her long boots and exited her room. Entering the room she plastered on a cherry smile. "Greetings," she said as the door whooshed open. Cyborg, BB and Catgirl all nodded a greeting but Robin looked over his paper and smiled brightly and "Hey Starfire, how ya doing?"  
"Quite enjoyable, friend Robin," Starfire said in her cherry voice. Any trace of true emotion was lost in her voice, but in her eyes looks of desire and jealously.  
Starfire bent down and opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of mustard and armed herself with a straw.

Starfire seated herself at the table and began to suck the bottle clean of mustard when Raven entered the room.

Starfire turned her head slightly as Raven walked past. Something glittered and caught her eye but Raven had her back to Starfire and she couldn't see what it was.

Raven grabbed a plate from the cupboard and began loading pancakes on the plate when Robin rose and hugged Raven's waist. Raven blushed slightly and kissed him on the cheek.

Starfire stared in silent infuriation as Robin bent closer and whispered something in her ear. Her throat dried and her eyes burned as the violet haired woman nodded and smiled.

Her hand griped the bottle with such iron force that she crumbled the bottle.

"Uh… Star?" Beast boy asked noticing her envious, green-horned actions. She laughed nervously and replied with a pathetic excuse about weak bottles.

Ravens cleared her throat loudly making everyone in the room quieted down and stare at her with anticipation. She brushed a lock of violet hair behind her ear and began her short speech.

"You all know that Robin and I have being dating for a long time and since last night we went to the next step. Robin and I are engaged now."

**  
I'd talk like I knew something  
That everyone wanted to hear  
**

Starfire dropped her jaw along with the other three other titans. Cyborg was the first to move, "DUDE!" He yelled as he leapt up and hugged the couple in a bone breaking bear hug. He ruffled Robin's spiky hair and congratulated him; he then turned to Raven and hugged her tightly.

"So little bird is getting married to Robin. Congrats Rae," He said warmly still hugging the young woman he was so protective over, almost like an older brother.

Catgirl pried Cyborg off Raven and then attended to hug her too while yelling loudly, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Right into Raven's left ear.

Meanwhile Beast Boy was talking to Robin, "So have you guys decided names for future children? 'Cause you know," Beast boy began, flexing his muscles now, "Garfield is a good name, you know name a little one after Uncle Gar," He turned his head so Robin could see his profile, "A crime fighting changeling!"

Robin just rolled his eyes from behind his mask and chuckled.

However there was one person that wasn't quite as thrilled as the other titans.

Starfire pulled her limp body off the chair and walked over to Raven and shook her hand after Catgirl got off her.

"Congratulations, Raven," Starfire said hoping her hopelessness didn't over power her words. **  
But you're the fonz  
**

"Okay y'all I know just what this calls for," Cyborg said clasping his robotic hands together. "SPECIAL BREAKFAST CELEBRATION…thing…YEAH!" Beast Boy said jumping up on Cyborg's back.

XXXXXXXX

The titans piled down stairs and made there way to the garage. "Wait a minute…" Beast boy trailed off, "There's six of us…"

Raven rolled her eyes, "Very good Beast Boy, now tell us how many wheels there on the car,"

"Well, four of course, Raven" She just rolled her eyes, "But six of us and only five seats,"

"I'll take my R-Cycle," Robin said reaching for his helmet.

The other five titans loaded into the T-car. Cyborg unrolled his window and leaned out to speak to Robin while the garage door was opening, "So meet you at the Four Seasons in twenty minutes."

Robin nodded and took off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you always this stupid or is today a special occasion?"

Starfire growled at the back of her throat. How was she supposed to know that button was the nitro? Starfire blushed and slid down her seat. Everyone in the car was glaring at her.

Cyborg had to quickly maneuver the car so they didn't crash into any one. He was now glaring at the road and in the corner of his eye watching Starfire.

But Raven's comment pushed her other the edge.

"No today is nothing special you fucking repulsive two-timing seductress!" Starfire yelled turning around in the front seat.

Cyborg slammed on the breaks, "What the hell was that?" He asked staring at Starfire.

She felt her face heat up again. Everyone was staring her. Sure Starfire had insulted people before but this was the first time she swore in English or yelled at anyone in English either.

**  
The definition of icy  
The measure of what's up  
You could play the tuba  
And everyone would clap  
Well I can play the tuba  
And they all just shake their heads  
**

Starfire turned her head around slowly and saw Catgirl's and Beast Boy's mouths hanging. She then turned even farther so she could see the expression on Raven's face.

She then instantly regretted it. The most evil look adorned her pale face. Her eyes were narrow and seemed to hurt Starfire if she looked into the blazing violaceous coloured hell eyes.

Raven's lips spelled out the invisible words: watch your ass Starfire 'cause I'm going to get you back worst.

Starfire turned around slowly facing front. She folded her hands in her lap and felt Raven's dangerous aura of hatred creep up and down her neck.

**Cause you're the fonz  
**

When they got to the restaurant no one told Robin what happened in the car and all just pretended that it didn't happen.

The group slide into a corner booth. Raven and Robin slide to the back first followed by Beast Boy on Robin's side and Catgirl on Raven's. Cyborg then joined Catgirl and Starfire took the empty seat.

Soon a waiter handed out menu and the group ordered.

The waiter came back with two chocolate milks, a coffee, two orange juices and a mug of herbal tea.

"So," Catgirl said holding up her chocolate milk, "Cheers to soon to be marry birds and hope they have a happy life together!"

"Cheers," came the other five people. Raven and Robin hooked arms and each took a sip of their hot drinks.

Starfire took a sip of her orange juice and whispered to herself, "Cheers to hell,"

**I know its over for me  
I know its over **

And so went on another death-grueling round of congratulations as Starfire sat on the edge. "I'm going to go… to the bathroom," she said quietly realizing it didn't matter because most of the attention was on the couple anyways.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire scooped up a handful of the running water from the tap and washed her red face. Her eyes watered again and another round of hot tears ran down her face. Starfire finally looked into the mirror and saw the damage.

Her face was red was her washing with white nail marks running down her cheeks. Her now reddish green eyes were watery. Her stringy auburn red hair stuck to her wet face and was greatly messed up.

Starfire looked at the bathroom door, she really didn't want to go back out there. It would just be more embarrassment.

Her soggy eyes spotted a window near the ceiling. Looking around Starfire floated up and tried to open it but it was locked. She thought for a moment then got an idea.

Making sure no one else was in the bathroom she did it.

Starfire forced her eyes to shoot out the green laser to break the window. It shattered and Starfire cheered silently.

Due to her weight lost she was able to crawl out the window. She cursed as her weak leg began to hurt again when applied pressure to her knee as she crawled out.

Starfire stood up careful not to apply to much pressure to that leg and then lifted off the ground imagining happy thoughts.

She flew to the roof and sat, her legs drawn up to her chest. She hugged her shine and stared off into the blue sky.

Almost ten minutes passed as Starfire sat there, she knew that she should probably head back to the table but her mind seemed to think other wise.

Finally she picked herself up and flew into the air. And then she noticed it.

While flying by Starfire noticed that she could see the Titans through a window. Someone apparently said something funny as the group burst out with laughter. Cyborg slipped his arm behind Catgirl and under the table, Star could see from her angle, they were holding hands.

Starfire narrowed her eyes and searched the rest of the titans. Robin and Raven leaned on each other and even Raven cracked a grin. She even caught a glance of Beast Boy stealing a piece of toast from her own plate.

There they were acting just like they should be. Not crime fighting teenagers but normal earth dwelling young adults.

Starfire flew off her eyes watering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire landed at the tower and entered her room. She proceeded to find her backpack (the same backpack that she had used before when she tried to escape) and began packing a few of her worldly possessions. Her last item was a picture with all the titans taken a few months ago.

She grabbed a pen and paper and wrote something. On her way out she stuck it to Robin's bedroom door.

**  
Drove my car to the top floor  
And stood at the edge  
When I woke up in heaven  
Looked down and no one cared  
But when you pulled your own trigger  
They all gathered around to watch  
**

The white and pink planet enlarged as Starfire flew towards her home planet in an alarming speed approaching the speed of light. Even if she was leaving the Titans that didn't give her a reason not to be excited to be reunited with her loving _Galfore_.

As she broke through the atmosphere the mountain on which her kingdom was stationed came clearly into view. She drastically slowed down to a prefect light landing on the dirt walk way to the main building.

"_HALT!_" Came a voice in the natural Tamaranian tongue, "_WHO GOES THERE_?" It bellowed.

Starfire looked around, although most of the warriors were hidden she could tell that she was surrounded, "_I am_ Koriand'r!" Starfire bellowed back, her voice bounced and echoed in the small caves in the mountain and bounced off rocks. "_I have returned from planet Earth for a brief visit!_" She called again in her Tamaranian language, "_Please notify your ruler I am present!_"

Starfire then proceeded to march straight forward into the grand hall of the palace.

"Galfore!" Starfire called happily as a bulky man was turning to go to the dinning hall. His ears seemed to perk up as he turned around.

Only Starfire could look into his huge scarred face and large untidy clumps of auburn hair with love and admiration. Starfire flew at light speed into his arms and hugging him tightly, "Galfore_ I have missed you so!_"

Galfore pulled Starfire off him and looked at her at arm's length, "Koriand'r?" He asked, "_What has happened to you? You look pale and skinny and there is bags under your eyes!_"

Starfire looked away slightly blushing, as much as she trusted Galfore she didn't feel quite like explaining her resent obsession. "_What has happened to you?_" She merely asked back. His face was more scarred and he was looking pale and without sleep, "_Later,_" He replied noticing how people were looking at them and listening on to their conversation.

"_I shall get the chefs to prepare a feast in your honor, princess,_" He said briskly almost like in a business like tone, but Starfire held up her hand, "_Please no feasts. I don't believe that I'll be staying her for more than a few hours, a day at the most_. _Please just send some food up to my old room,_"

Galfore nodded and yelled something in the Tamaranian language to a servant who then rushed off in the direction of the kitchens.

Both of them bowed a farewell and then Galfore proceeded to the dinning hall while Starfire flew up to her room.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three Tamaranian suns had set and still they didn't arrive. It was about twenty earth hours since Starfire had arrived. She stood on her balcony staring off into space dreaming of a better tomorrow.

The food she ordered stay untouched on the table set up in her room, the candles had long burnt down so just pools of wax where on the table.

Tamaranian moonlight glowed on Starfire's fair complexion. She wasn't used to this bright of moonlight. Starfire had absorbed enough to be able to shoot starbolts and fly unbridled but her mind held her back.

Her arms were folded on the ledge as she leaned forward, slowly a tear rolled down her cheek because that's when she realized, "He's not coming."

Starfire's hoarse voice faded away and more tears rolled down her cheeks as she finally decided to go back inside.

**Cause you're the fonz**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Hmm did I ruin that chapter for you guys by basicly telling you this would happen? What did you guys think of the chapter? It's weird for chapter 4 I got around 100 hits but only 8 reviews... I find that odd... so please you don't know how much it means to me when people review. It tickles me pink! (Sorry for the weird expression...)

Anyways cheers/muffins for the reviewers!

**The Slayer-** hehe I'm drawing more Star/Rob lovers! Sucess!  
**kitsaru- **Thanks and sorry for the wait!  
**Ceannasai Dar Tine**- Sorry no violence! A bit of yelling though... hehe I love the six flag dance thing too it used to make me laugh...  
**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH**- I love writing tear-jerking moments and prepare for more of them! Ah the joys of writing their wedding vows.  
**Darkofthenight**- Sorry for the wait!  
**viperdarkness**- Thanks and again sorry for the wait!  
**EveningCatMoon**- Lol hope you enjoyed it... yes indeed cats _do _rock  
**Tecna**- thanks... fab is a cool word... :smilies:

Ah yes before I forget I want to tell you guys about a five-part story I'm writing. I've writen part 1 and started on part 2 so I'll probably have part 1 up in a couple of hours.

**-SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	6. Gone, but Not Forgotten

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Teen Titans.

Hey there! Well not too much to say but I am going to camp (yay...joy...) so the next update may take a little longer because it's going to be longer chapter and probably a few people will be pissed off at the end of it!

Anyways enjoy,

_CHAPTER 6_

_Gone, but Not Forgotten_

"Ah… OUCH! God that hurt Cat!"

Beast Boy dropped his Game Station controller and held his ear in his hands while glaring at Catgirl. Lately she's been taking Starfire's old spot behind the guys and cheering them on…with a few exceptions. First she didn't ask what every button did…every frickin' time (Beast Boy noted this with a guilty happiness… it really did get annoying after three years) and second was she was a total cheater! Well… Cyborg was anyway, they're partners in crime!

Catgirl had a habit of annoying BB when playing. Sometimes she'd snatch the controller from him and start playing but lately she's been biting his ear. She would just be leaning against the couch and all of a sudden when he got to far ahead she reach out and bite his frickin' ear!

Beast Boy sighed and let go of his pointed ear. Taking his controller back in both hands and muttering foul things at Catgirl as Cyborg finished the race. _It's not easy being green._

Raven's tea stood stand still halfway to her mouth as she also observed this strange behavior. Sure she was half cat…but an ear?  
She sighed and closed her eyes sipping the tea. _Obviously she's trying to impress Cyborg_, Raven concluded.

Robin entered the room; his face was somber and blank. Raven lifted her head up from her tea noticing a melancholic edge had taken on the cheerful aura of the room.

Even Catgirl and Beast Boy noticed it. Cat's ears perked up as she looked over her shoulder, same with Beast Boy. Cyborg, however, used their distraction to finish off the game.  
Catgirl raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" She asked, her golden yellow eyes traveled to the piece of light pink stationary he was holding in his hand.

Raven instantly recognized the paper. Starfire had sent out thank you notes with that type of paper, also occasionally you'd see a piece of pink paper taped on something explaining it's use and pronunciation written in Starfire's strangely neat (but badly miss-spelled) hand writing.

"Is that from Starfire?" Catgirl asked in an interrogatory almost suspicious tone. By the look on her face Raven could tell that Catgirl was curious why Robin looked so empty.

"Come to think of it…" Beast Boy began rubbing his chin in a old fashioned detective way that was so unlike himself (he still hadn't found 1000 Laughs in 1 Hour, which by the way was hidden under a pile of 'Goopy the amazing green blob!' comic books in the back of his closet) "I haven't seen her all day…is she still in her room as usual?" He said the last words under his breath, annoyed with how Raven-ish Starfire had become.

"She's not in her room, Beast Boy. She's not even on Earth…" That definitely perked up everyone's ears. "What do you mean, man? Like gone of vacation?" Cyborg asked with a bit of useless hope in his voice.  
Robin shook his head and held out the note, "Read for yourselves,"  
The group instantly appeared in front of Robin. Raven peered down on the page, the note was riddled with spelling mistakes and grammar errors but she was able to make out Starfire's unusual chicken scratch for writing.

_Deer Friends, _

_You have may or may not know this but I am very un happy. I was so young and happy to come to Earth but how stupid was I. I have bean wasting a way for a year and no body has noticed or tryed to help me. I am just a worthless trog you to Earthling bastards. I am leeving this place, and yes it is your faults. Maybe some day I will forgive you but now I hate you all from the bottom of my broken heart. Maybe if you weren't so selfish maybe we could have stayed friends Raven. But I can't live anymore in fantasy 'what if' and 'maybe if this happened' worlds anymore. _

_I need to get a way from you before I do sumthing worst then this, _

_Starfire _

"Did you try to contact her?"  
It was Beast Boy's voice that broke through the stale awkward silence first. But Robin held up a slightly dented communicator with the large T on the top, "I found this on the ground near my door. I'm guessing she threw it the wall next to my door because there's now a dent there,"  
A group of slow nods followed after. Raven pulled up her hood and wandered a bit away from the group. Her eyes were locked on the ground as guilty thoughts flowed through her mind. _Sure I was a bit harsh but I was merely returning the favor, right?_

Raven rubbed her temples and sighed, suppressing her emotions and powers was giving her a headache.

Catgirl's brave voice was the next to break the uncomfortable silence. "So… are the Teen Titans over?" She asked looking straight into Robin's masked eyes each word getting a slightly softer.  
"No," spoke Robin's voice. It almost scared Raven at first. She had to turn around to see who spoken it. They had been through thick and thin together, times when Robin had been angry and times when Raven was angry but neither of them used that tone even in arguments.  
His voice was low and dark sounding. It sounded so bitter and hateful, she was surprised how much emotion could be emitted with only one simple word. Raven looked over her shoulder and expected to see Robin about to strike out at something, but he was stiff and gazing out the window in an almost dream like trance.

Raven looked away not wanted to see her fiancé look like that.

_Is he angry for Starfire leaving? Or is he angry at me for making Starfire leave? _

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you here for another heart-to-heart?"  
Raven looked up startled. "Huh?" She asked looking around the roof top.

"Well that's why you're here right? You're looking for me," Catgirl's head poked around her usual tanning chair.  
"Well actually…" Raven began advancing towards Cat with a lonely look on her face, "I was looking for some place to think and mediate,"  
"You can't do both."

"Huh?"

"You mediate to clear your mind and help forget about it. If think about it then focus all your attention on the problem. You simply can not do both."  
Raven narrowed her eyes and stopped moving, "So what if I was looking for a bit of human contact. Starfire basically said it's my entire fault that she left and she hates me. So what if I need a bit of friendship right now,"

"Don't need to bite my head off. I mean you could've been nicer to her, because I heard that you stole Robin away from her,"

"But she said-"

"People say what they don't always mean,"  
"So you saying that she just gave up Robin,"  
"Well would you want to be in a relationship that both people don't have equal feelings for each other?"

"Well I don't know…" Raven had joined Catgirl on the chair. She sat cross legged at the end of the wooden chair fumbling with her cloak. "Why is Robin so hung over about Starfire leaving if he doesn't care for her anymore?"

"Think about it, he just lost an old friend and a member of his team. And he probably feels guilty about you guys getting married also."

Raven sighed; though Catgirl's words were comforting they still didn't make her feel like jumping for joy.

Raven rested her elbows on her knees and lowered her head onto her palms. The dark girl looked down and her eyes slowly started to water.

Catgirl rested her hand on Raven's shoulder and spoke softly, "It's for the best that Starfire left. In her letter she said that if she didn't leave then things would be worst. Think of how guilty you'd be if she was dead, or Robin. Or even if she attacked you…"

Raven was about to open her mouth and tell her that it already happened but just stopped and closed her mouth. That day was the worst day ever, Starfire attacked her and she found out that Sarah died.

Raven looked up and a flash of sunlight illuminated Catgirl's hair giving it almost a golden yellow appearance. For a second Raven imagined that it was Sarah sitting across from her giving her comfort like she used to… until she needed comfort from Raven…that night…

Raven closed her eyes and looked back down trying to blink away the tears that were rapidly building up in her eyes, "I feel… so guilty…" Raven said softly.

Catgirl peered down at Raven knowing that the subject was moved from Starfire.

Raven suddenly jumped up and hugged Catgirl forgetting that it wasn't Sarah.

"I'm so sorry Sarah," Raven whispered, "I just push everyone away…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

When I was planning out this story I actually didn't plan writing the remembrance to Sarah in it. But how'd you guys like it? Please if you read my story just drop a review I love seeing other's reaction to my story. So if you have tips, ideas for one shots or anything feel free to drop a review! (And you get a neato muffin too!)

Alright with that all done and said: MUFFIN TIME!

**DarkAngleSuicide**- Thanks! HeheI thought you knew me better...nothing is ever prefect! Good drama stuff coming up!  
**karmarox**- Thank you again! I'm sure with some practice you'll be awsome!  
**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH**- Thanks for the review!  
**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe**- Well I decided to write it so Star had a mad crush on Robin because that's kinda what I'm going through. There my close friends and everything but every time I see them together kissing and stuff I get so pissed and feel like killing her...  
**Celestial Chaos**- Thanks that was really sweet. Thanks for the awsome review I was seriously smiling for the whole day afterI read that. I'll try not to disappoint you.  
**kitsaru**- At least someone likes the wait. I know it always kills me waiting for updates or anything really.  
**Starfiire**- Ah yes like i said with CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe that I try to make it was real as possible and it doesn't seem real just to drop it. But eventually you have to kick your self and think about other things. And well now I only have one editor... but still pimpin' eh? Well... not really... my grammer and spelling sucks when I type fast...so... yeah... moving on...  
**fan- **Here you go!  
**Ceannasai Dar Tine**- Yup you were right!  
**viperdarkness**- Thanks! I'll try to!  
**EveningCatMoon**- Ah god I hate you! I had that song stuck in my head for a week but really, it's an awsome song and thanks for telling me about it.

Also I'd like to dedicate many muffins to elementcontroller who, due to some problems, isn't my editor anymore. So peace and c'ya around.

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	7. Catgirl: The Wedding Planner

**DISCLAMIER: **I shall never own Teen Titans.

Well it's short and kinda sucky. Sorry about the long time it took for me to update I've been in a slump lately and I couldn't write all that great (as you will probably be able to tell). Anyways I was meaning to contiue more on and mix the next chapter with this one but it was taking forever just to finsh off one page so I decided to cut the chapter in half.

Anyways, try to enjoy,

CHAPTER 7  
_Catgirl the wedding planner_

"Are you sure?" Raven's sensitive eyes gazed up at Robin's face searching for any emotion.

"Yeah," A smile eased onto Robin's lips, "Look I know it's not your fault…okay…?"

It was quite strange to see Raven acting like this. Her eyes open wide and easily readable, her face not pressed into a scowl or deep in thought. Robin thought she almost looked delicate, perched on her side of the couch. Her skin was pale white; eyes wide and shinning like a heliotrope on a sunny day. Ever since the engagement…and er… Robin blushed and turned away from the tender looking Raven …the sex she's been so magnanimous and emotional lately. _I have no clue what is going on in her mind or how she's managing to keep it together._

"Hpp…" A small sound escaped Robin's lips as Raven snuggled close to him. He felt her small body press against his and a tingling sensation flowed through him.  
It's been a week since she left and Raven has been a wreck on the inside, I can sense it. _She's been clinging onto me, always wanting to hug or hold me…  
_"Um…erm…Raven?" Robin asked softly looking down at the violet haired woman, "Yes?" she asked. "Have you decided about it yet?"  
Raven sat up and bit her bottom lip. _Why does he keep pressuring me about this? This is my first real home and he knows I love it with the titans…why is he so anxious to leave anyways?  
_Raven opened her mouth about to say something when the sliding door opened and in walked Catgirl a grin creeping up onto her lips. Robin broke his eye contact with Raven to look over his shoulder at the new presence in the room.  
Raven secretly rejoiced at Catgirl's interruption.  
Catgirl's smile widened as she placed herself directly in front of the couple holding something behind her back. "So…" She asked a wide toothy smile creeping onto her lips, "Have you guys made any plans yet?"

Catgirl's eyebrow shot up as she leaned in closer as if they were talking about a secret. But her face dropped considerably as two shaking heads greeted her.  
"C'mon Rae! You can't tell me you've never dreamed of having the prefect wedding when you were a little girl!"  
Raven narrowed her eyes not liking that everyone thought that it was all little girls dream of. "When I was a child I was learning to control my demonic powers. I had no belief of falling in love or getting married," she said with a bit more acid than she meant.  
Cat dismissed the tone knowing of Raven's current mood of Starfire. It seemed that Robin and Raven were back to normal on the outside but Catgirl could pick up the distressed signals coming from Raven.  
"And you," Catgirl asked raising her eyebrow at Robin, "What's your excuse?"  
Robin just moaned and mumbled something about being a guy.  
"Luckily," Catgirl said pulling out a large pile of wedding magazines from behind her back, "I knew you both would be helpless so I decided I am going to help you plan your special day!"  
The couple stared at Catgirl not quite feeling the same enthusiasm.  
"So," She said clasping her hands together, "Do you at least know a date?"  
A twin pair of shaking heads and the soft mumblings of "No…"  
Raven stared at Catgirl. Though first happy for the distraction but now was beginning to regret it. She was now going on about dresses and other prattling. Raven side glanced at Robin and he looked at her. The unspoken message passed through them.  
Raven muttered her spell words and Robin and herself floated up through the ceiling towards her room and free from Catgirl's 'punishment'.  
XXXXXXXXXXXX  
Raven grinned at Robin as he exaggerated a sigh of relief. "So," Robin said turning to Raven, a bit more serious, "Batman called us up to Gotham this Saturday,"  
"Ok…"  
"Yeah so, I was thinking that we rent out a hotel room up in Gotham and spend a nice weekend in the city. So what do you think?"  
"Sounds nice I guess," Raven said plopping down on her bed. "So, how come Batman wants us to meet him?" She asked. Raven had never met Batman, the dark knight of Gotham and frankly she was a bit nervous. She never met the Caped Crusader and was unsure of his reaction to their engagement. Did he want to them to wish them a happy marriage or tell Robin off for marring a lowly half demon?  
Batman was part of the JLA. The best superheroes in this country, true Raven had wanted to join the Titans after escaping and running away from Azarath. But they didn't want her due to her age or maybe the fact that she killed a dozen or so people.  
Raven shrugged it off and focused her attention to Robin who just wrapped his arm around Raven and grinned that charming smile of his.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Muffins:

**kitsaru** –Thanks. I didn't really plan it out I just sort of started writing it randomly.  
**Ceannasai Dar Tine** – Glad I could make your day! Yeah Robin's hard to read…but things eventually work themselves out.  
**karmarox** – Hehe nothing quite that stupid. Thanks for the review!  
**Celestial Chaos** – Thank you. I try not to post the chapter if it doesn't flow or it just plain sucks. Though this chapter you may find a bit blah.  
**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH** – Yay I feel loved!  
**Lurking-Shadow-Sheba** – hehe I'm glad I hooked another reader!  
**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe** – No prob (for both things). No may you could've known and I'm always happy to receive a review… it makes me feel fuzzy and warm!  
**EveningCatMoon** – Ugh don't even get me started on Simple Plan. Their music isn't really 'addictive' as more of: get off the fucking radio you annoying wanna be punkrockers. Don't get me wrong: I love the occasional preppy power pop tunes from Bowling for Soup but I think it's the Simple Plan and Good Charlotte fans that piss me off the most. The stupid 13 and 14 year olds all dressed in black that are already so MTV and are really only one bottle of black nail polish away from becoming the next Jessica Simpson look-a-like. If listening to hard core bands like Simple Plan or Good Charalotte ('cause all serious punk rockers have their own doll look-a-like) makes you Goth or 'Semi-Goth' or '1/4-Goth' (or whatever I don't use labels for they are pointless and stupid) then I am proud to hate them with my soul. Whew that felt good to get off my chest…ah yes… Linkin Park: been there done that, to old and boring to quick. No beefs with them.  
**viperdarkness**- Thanks! I'll try.  
**Starfiire**- Hehe I have big long plans for Starfire in the future...don't worry... she won't be gone forever. Just long enough so she can come out of her sissy shell and turn into someone with more depth of a puddle.  
**Raven0909 - **Yes here's your warm and tasty muffin. Enjoy.

Ah yes if anyone is looking for the 3rd chapter of Accidents Will Happen I havent wrote a full page of it yet.

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


	8. Return to the Batcave

**DISCLAMIER: **Well as you probably know by now I don't own Teen Titans or Batman but other characters and plot are mine.

Wow long time since I last updated... Now I could bore you with the many excuses (for lack of a better word) I have for not working on the story but as I said before you guys just wouldn't care. Anyways what really motivated me to get writing is were finally doing real english this year and we started doing figures of speech and had to write stupid sentences about simlies and metaphores and such and my teacher's all like "Oh it looks like Ashley will be a good writer!" No shit... whatever I found myself enjoying writing during class so I would come home ditch english homework and work on my stories instead. Yay for slacking! Eh grade 8 sucks anyways, I could probably just skip the grade and go straight to grade 9 so I've decided that I'm going to start working on my writing now. I'm really doing to make a crazy promise and try to update a chapter once a week (starting next Monday).

Anyways enjoy these long overdue 5 1/2 pages, enjoy,

_CHAPTER 8  
Return to the Bat-Cave_

"Don't worry you'll do fine"

"Huh? Oh…" Raven sighed. She fidgeted with the end of the black turtle neck she was wearing despite the fact that it was mid-summer. Robin placed his hand on top of Raven's and smiled warmly, "Come on, stop worrying it's not a like a test or something,"

"You know I'm not a people person,"

"Once again I repeat: stop worrying!" Raven sighed and turned on the radio, an acoustic song played from the speakers as Raven turned her attention to the window watching how the buildings of Gotham got smaller and the area less populated. Finally they had passed through crowded downtown Gotham and the less crowded (but still hell to pass through) dinkier part of town located near the outside of the town. But now lush green fields and gently rolling hills greeted her.

"Almost there," Robin mumbled and Raven barely took notice. Transfixed into the environment surrounding her she opened the window and took in the sweet smell of grass and flowers of the clear blue day. She smiled to herself thinking of how she wanted to own a manor out in the country side some day. Around ten minutes later the road began to curve around a rocky hill and as they came around the bend the grand Wayne Manor came into view. The road curved again and passed between the gates of the magnificent manor. The fence was quite tall, Raven guessed about 10 feet high, black metal spikes glistened at the top almost like they were taunting trespassers to just try to climb over. The gate was also black metal and on the sides of the gate were red brick pillars with bats on top, frozen in mid-take off.

"That doesn't give him a way at all…" Raven grumbled and Robin glanced over to Raven's darkened mood. But Robin just looked back to the road which was now heading up the slight incline to the Wayne Manor on top of the small hill. They had reached the top and the drive way wound a small circle around a fountain.

Robin stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt, looking upon the large Victorian building with mixed emotions. He opened the door and stepped out taking in the full view of the building: It was huge, almost fortress-like with two large circular towers in the front and the back. Ivy climbed the building almost covering the whole lower half of the structure. There were dozens of old church-looking pointed windows covering the towers and the base building. Old stone steps led to the set of dark wood double doors. Black metal handrails, like the fencing, were on each side of the mini stair case. The yard was manicured to perfection and the rocky hill sat to the right side of the house and off to the distance: Gotham River.

Robin looked to the distance seeing outlines of the tall buildings of downtown Gotham but his eyes then traveled back to the rocky hill, or otherwise known to a few select people: an extension of the bat cave. This place was surrounded with memories of his old days, fighting crime with Batman in Gotham City.

He looked over to Raven who was also staring upon the Wayne Manor with awe. Robin smiled and called over the car top to her, "Ready to meet him?" Raven looked over to Robin and nodded. Together they climbed the stairs and rang the door bell. A tall stuffy looking man opened the door, "Greetings Master Grayson, Mr. Wayne is in the study,"

"Alright, thanks, Alfred." Alfred moved to the side letting the couple into the room. A set of tall dark wood stairs were stationed in the middle of the entry hallway. Dark wooden doors surrounded them leading off into different room of the huge manor. A tall blonde woman descended the stairs, her short dress revealing long slender legs that were deeply tanned. She had blue sparkling eyes and her hair was smooth and straight, only slightly wavy around her shoulders.

"Who are you two?" She asked when she reached the bottom, she placed a manicured hand on her hip. Her black dress left little to the imagination as the v-neck swooped low. Robin lifted his eyes to her the lady's face knowing that she was probably just another on of Bruce's lady friends, "Richard and Raven. We're friends of Bruce,"

"Oh," She simply said. Obviously she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. She eyed the mask still covering Robin's face but then placed her big blue eyes on Raven noting the covering turtle neck and long jeans and just nodded, "I see…" She turned away from the pair and walked down the hall and into a room which Robin remember was the TV room. He held Raven's hand in his own and he led Raven to the study.

For a minute Raven thought the study was empty for there was so much stuff, not that it was messy, just it took a while to suck in all in. Book shelves covered the walls except for a few windows on some of the walls. Nicknacks where placed on some shelves in the corner, next to it, positioned on a dark wood end table was a Shakespeare bust statue with Will staring her down. Bruce Wayne was working at his desk, piles of papers from Wayne Enterprise cluttered it. The desk almost camouflaged it's self with the dark wood matching the rest of the room. Bruce looked up from the papers and that was the first time Raven got a good look at the Dark Knight without his suit on. The first obvious thing was his firm cut jaw that was seen so many times from under his hood, next was his innocent blue eyes. He wore a dark grey suit with a blue silk shirt under the blazer, fit only for this playboy millionaire, entrepreneur and philanthropist. His black hair was combed back with gel. Raven then silently wondered if Robin got his gel obsession from this guy.

He rose from his seat and Raven was once again noted on his size. About 6 foot with broad shoulders and probably around 200 pounds of pure muscles walked towards them with such grace and ease. He shook Robin's hand firmly and Robin nodded slightly. "Couldn't have been more obvious if you taped a sign to your chest saying 'I'm Robin',"

"Huh?" Robin asked a bit taken back, "Your mask."

"Oh," Robin said still studying Bruce's face, "It stays," Bruce broke the hand shake and walked back to his desk, dropped some papers into a file and then placed the file in his desk, locking the drawer. "Shall we?" Bruce asked holding his left arm out to a door inside the study. Robin took large bold steps to the door and held it open for Raven. She could tell that Robin desperately wanted to impress Bruce. Raven glanced behind her shoulder and saw Bruce close the double doors to the hallway. Inside the inner study was a plush room. Red walls with wooden paneling around the bottom half of the wallpaper. There was a grand fireplace with a over stuffed love seat placed in front of the hearth with a black leather arm chair looking across the area between the love seat and fireplace. Bruce took the arm chair while Raven and Robin sat down on the love seat. He was a man of no small chat-no nonsense as he cut to the chase, "So Dick told me about you're marriage, but I'm interested in afterwards." Raven and Robin looked at each other not quite sure what exactly Bruce was talking about.

"You guys will probably want some alone time and move out of the Tower to start your family. As you can probably guessed you can't play super-hero forever." Robin glanced at Raven but turned back to Bruce, "We were thinking of moving out of the Tower... and uh..." Robin glanced at Raven again, "quitting the Titans." Bruce leaned back in the cozy leather chair and examined the couple's faces. He noted how Raven sat their uncomfortably fiddling with her fingers while Robin keep glancing back to her. "Yeah," Raven said with little to almost no emotion in her voice, "To the outskirts of Gotham or something," Bruce nodded again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bathroom's on the left, right?" Raven asked. The three of them had moved to the dinning room and had eaten a rather large meal prepared by Alfred. Bruce was now in his 'play-boy millionaire' state now that his girlfriend had joined them for dinner. He was enjoying his wine while shamelessly flirting with the plastic woman with that pompous stuck up attitude he faked quite good. Raven and Robin stood up preparing to leave for the hotel room that they would be staying in. Bruce of course told them that could stay at the Wayne Manor but they said that they already paid for the room and such and where ready to leave.

Raven asked where the bathroom was and Bruce replied with "Yes," in his cocky voice. Raven nodded and exited the room and headed down the hallway. _It's the third one right?_ She asked herself looking around. All the doors looked the same to Raven so she opened it. The room was pitch black and the light from the dim hallway barely lit the room so she reached blindly on the wall feeling her hand for some sort of switch. She felt something sticking out of the wall so she pulled it down and instantly florescent lights lit up the rather big room. Raven looked around the room. This was definitely not the bathroom.

A huge white room loomed over Raven, counter tops upon counters tops filled the room. Objects cluttered the room but was obviously placed on the counter tops in order and care. Raven blinked a few times before realizing what room she was standing in. It was Batman's evidence room. Raven turned to switch the twitch again but something red flashed in the corner of her eye. Raven turned around and saw it. A beautiful ruby red necklace outlined in white gold with a delicate white-gold chain. She smiled and advanced it.

"So it's true diamonds are a girl's best friend." Raven's head shot up and she looked over her shoulder. Bruce's large frame filled the doorway. "Quite a beauty isn't it?" He asked as he advanced and picked the delicate chain with steady hands. Raven wasn't quite sure what was going through his mind as his face was deadpanned. But suddenly he thrust it to Raven, "Here... think of as an early wedding present," Raven shook her head, "I-I.. I can't take it, it's worth too much. And besides isn't this your evidence room?"

"It's a fraud."

"What?"

"I was involved in a darker case a few years back. There was this underground cult that were stealing artifacts that they believed held some sort of religious powers. This such object was recovered from one of their camps."

"So you're saying it's magical?" Raven asked not touching the jewelry. Bruce shook his head smiling, "Of course not. This piece had tests ran on it and nothing could be found. It's just white gold and a ruby inlay. The lab traced the piece back to a underground museum of oddities but not enough customers and not to mention stolen property," He said holding the necklace up, "Put them out of business, and the necklace has just been sitting in this room for some time." Raven nodded along.

"Why didn't you give it to one of your lady friends?" Bruce grinned sheepishly and shrugged, "There not exactly the most caring folk. And besides who would be better to give it to then my future daughter-in-law?" The corners of Raven's mouth raised as she looked down. Bruce reached forward and put the necklace around Raven's neck. She barely felt it's presence for it was surprisingly light and weightless. Bruce put an arm around Raven and directed her out of the room making sure to switch the room to normal.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Ok there we go. As always:

Muffin time:

**Tecna-** Well I'd tell you but...yeah major plot shift that will shape bascailly the rest of the main plot.Anyways thanks for thereview!  
**Ceannasai Dar Tine-** Hehe poor Catgirl. So self-obessed but yet we love her for her kittiness!  
**kitsaru-** Mmmm nails. Well I'm glad to get over it and I'm just roaring to write the next chapter of AWH soo much lovin' is going to happen! I'm so excited again for the later chapters.  
**EveningCatMoon-** Gaah school sucks. To wash away the school blues here's the next chapter! Yay (You expected me to say something clever/rhything but no... laziness abounds)  
**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe-** Um... ew? Poor little birds... thanks for the review I look foreward to your input!  
**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH-** WooHoo! Yay cheers. The story is now going back to the dark side, no little bubbly girls. I want to tell you more but I don't want to give most of the plot away. Oh woe is me!  
**viperdarkness-** Thanks!  
**Starfiire-** Hehe here you go!

Hmm something seems to have happened to my editor, I really hope she is okay and wasn't hit by the storm in New Orleans. So I'm looking for yet another editor until I hear from her again... well I liked the double editor thing because I always got a copy in a day or so. So stratch that, anyone with a grade 9-10 or higher ability of grammer-ness(?) is welcomed to send me a email saying you're intrested.  
Thanks all!

-**SNOWBALLHEAT-**


End file.
